


Baby It's Cold Outside

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny talks Steve into a New Jersey Christmas, but it's not starting out to be the best trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Total fluff to make up for the longest week ever (and it's only Wednesday). Total trope, too. Sometimes you just have to.

"'You should have a Christmas with snow,'" Steve said, eyes narrowed as he glared at Danny from the passenger seat. A space that felt much smaller when they were stuck inside with all the windows fogged up so they couldn't see out. "'A real Christmas.'"

"Steven--"

"'It'll be great,'" Steve continued, as if Danny couldn't remember all the things he'd said to talk Steve into the trip. "'Warm fires, great food, the chance to mock my high school pictures.'"

"Steven--"

"I don't see any food, Danny." Steve looked around as he rubbed his hands together. "And definitely no fire. Or heat. Seeing as how the car is broken."

Steve huddled down into his long sleeved shirt as if it would arm him. Guilt warred in Danny's head with the desire to point out that Mr. Prepared for Any Catastrophe hadn't brought a coat to New Jersey in December. He was sure that Steve had managed to sneak at least two knives onto the plane, just in case, and was afraid to think of what kind of arsenal he had in his suitcase. 

But no coat.

"It's not my fault the rental broke down on the worst travel day of the year," Danny said. 

"But--"

"It's also not my fault that it's snowing."

"But--"

"It's not my fault it's cold, either."

"It's your fault we're here," Steve got out in a rush, curling in on himself even more. 

Danny silently counted to ten. Backwards. "Steven," he said carefully, "would you like my coat?"

"No."

Great, martyrdom was just what Danny needed from him right now. "Are you sure you wouldn't like my coat? I'm more used to the weather."

"No."

Danny recognized that 'No.' It was a particularly eloquent one that roughly translated into 'I would very much like your coat and to be warm but that would keep me from having something to bitch about for the next six months."

He hated that particular no. 

Still, in the interest of peace while they were stuck in the small car for at least the another hour, and so Danny didn't have to explain to his parents why Steve was sleeping in a different room after only admitting to them two weeks ago he and Steve were together....

"I have an idea," Danny said, opening the door.

"What the hell--you're letting the heat out!"

Danny got out, closed the door quickly, and jumped into the back seat. "Come on," he said, patting the seat next to him.

"I am not going out in that blizzard."

Danny rolled his eyes. "It's not a blizzard," he said. "It's just snow."

"It's freezing."

An honest to goodness pout. Danny needed to act fast. "Come back here," he said in his best cajoling voice, "and I promise I'll make it worth your while."

The pout lessened a little, but Steve still didn't move. "Worth my while how?"

"You have to come back here to find out."

Steve couldn't resist not knowing something. After a few seconds, he made an elaborate show of getting out and hopping into the back beside Danny. "It's fucking cold," Steve said as he closed the door.

"I know," Danny said soothingly, pulling off his coat. "Here."

"I don't want your coat. You'll get cold and bitch."

Like that could be worse? "I'm not giving it up," Danny said, scooting until he was pressed against Steve, who really was kind of cold now that Danny was touching him. "Here."

He put the coat over both of them. It barely fit, so he pressed tightly against Steve, shivering a little at the sudden temperature change. Steve held himself still for a moment before relenting and leaning into Danny's heat. 

"You're like a furnace," Steve said. Unlike his usual tone when he said that, tangled up in bed back home, this time he sounded much happier about it. He put an arm around Danny and pulled him closer. 

Danny tucked his forehead against Steve's neck. "Better?"

"Mmm...." Steve said, noncommittally. But Danny could tell he was warming up. "You promised to make it worth my while," Steve reminded him.

"Being warm isn't worth your while?"

Steve's response was to slide his finger slowly toward the spot on Danny's side he'd discovered was insanely ticklish. "Okay," Danny said quickly, "okay!"

He could feel Steve's smug grin, but he ignored that. "In addition to my high school pictures, I promised to share a few high school stories with you, yeah?"

He felt Steve nod. "Okay, so close your eyes," Danny said, "and imagine it's about ninety degrees--"

"Yeah, that's going to be tough."

"Hush." Danny laid his hand on Steve's thigh, moving his thumb back and forth."It's ninety degrees. Late July, 1997. We'd won a tournament that day, and the rest of the team had gone to a party, but I'd snuck back into the dugout with our second baseman, Mike."

"What'd you play?"

"Shortstop. Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," Steve said, sounding amused.

"You didn't have to, you had a face."

"You can't even see my face."

Danny shook his head just a little. "Doesn't matter, your faces are very loud."

Steve's chuckle reverberated through both their bodies, and Danny let his hand slide a little higher up Steve's thigh. Steve settled in a little more comfortably against Danny and rubbed his cheek against Danny's head. "So, the dugout?" Steve said.

"Yeah. We just sat there, drinking beer we'd managed to get someone to buy for us and replaying the game, our stories getting bigger and better." Danny slipped his hand up higher, running along the inside of Steve's thigh. "And somewhere around my fourth beer, Mike kissed me."

Danny's hand had made its way to Steve's cock, squeezing it through his pants before he started working on Steve's fly. Steve pushed up into Danny's hands, his lips moving against Danny's hair as he said, "So you made out in a baseball dugout?"

"More than that," Danny said, smiling as he got Steve's cock free, hard and warm against Danny's palm. "I was still reeling from the kiss and he got down on his knees and put his hand on my dick and said, 'Can I?'"

Danny paused to duck his head under the coat just enough to lick his hand. He stroked Steve's cock, the air between their bodies and the coat heating up fast. "So what did--ah, fuck..." Steve pushed up hard for a second, fingers digging into Danny's hip, "what did you say?"

"What do you think I said? What kid turns down a blow job?"

Steve didn't reply. He licked his lips against Danny's hair, his hips moving just a little, trying to thrust into Danny's hand without completely dislodging the coat. "I leaned back on the bench and stared at the stars and just--"

A knock on the window made Danny jump, knocking his head against Steve's cheek. He scrambled up, making sure they stayed covered as Steve rolled the window down. 

"Danny Williams?"

"Yeah," Steve said. 

"Great. Calamo Rentals. We've got a replacement car back here, if you'll just get out and show some ID, we'll take care of this one for you." 

"Be right out." 

Steve rolled up the window, giving Danny a rueful look. "Snow delay on the game, huh?"

"Maybe we'll finish by a fire?" 

Steve laughed as he helped Danny into his coat. "Sounds good to me."

___  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
